


Trick or Treat

by vivaciousWordsmith



Series: Something Spooky This Way Comes [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - creatures and monsters, Oneshot, dares, fighting a monster, spooky scary au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaciousWordsmith/pseuds/vivaciousWordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four boys are dared to knock on the door of an infamous haunted house. They have no idea what they'll find inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

The house on the hill was the only place where the children were absolutely forbidden to go on Halloween. Stories oozed from the boarded windows and dripped from the splintered slats. What that story was varied from person to person and generation to generation. Some said it was the home of a serial killer. Others claimed it was an entryway into Hell. Still others insisted that violent ghosts haunted the house and drove every inhabitant completely insane.

Whatever the case, every year, on Halloween, someone was inevitably dared to go to the house, knock on the door, and say “Trick or Treat!” This year, a group of high school boys was given the challenge, and they accepted eagerly. They told their parents a tall tale about some Halloween party at school, piled into one car, and took the thirty minute drive to the rundown house on the hill.

Their bravado faded somewhat when the house came into view. A storm had blown in sometime during the drive; the clouds roiled like a tumultuous ocean overhead. Lightning flashed, striking somewhere behind the old house. The boy sitting in the passenger seat sunk down behind the dashboard.

“I’m not sure this is such a good idea,” he mumbled.

One of the other boys in the backseat bumped his arm. “C’mon, Josh, don’t puss out now! We’re almost there!”

“We’re gonna be the first people to find out what’s _really_ going on in this house!” said the driver. “We’ll be famous!”

The other boy in the back snorted. “Yeah, _you’re_ only doing this ‘cause you want to impress Chelsea.”

The driver shrugged. “Girls like a brave man.”

“Yeah, well, Chris bet me twenty bucks you’d scream like a girl and run away, so…”

The driver would have retorted, but they had arrived at the edge of a tall chain-link fence. A sign hung at eye-level, and the boys squinted to read it.

**DANGER: This Building is Deemed Unsafe for Human Occupancy.**

The boys looked at each other.

“I _really_ don’t like this,” said Josh.

“Shut up,” snapped the driver.

“He’s got a point, Matt,” said one of the boys in the back. “I mean, nobody said _anything_ about a fence.”

“We could get arrested for this,” said the other boy. “I mean, this is technically trespassing.”

The driver turned the car off and got out. “We _said_ we’d do this, didn’t we? So let’s do it.”

Though they grumbled reluctantly, the other boys got out of the car and walked toward the chain-link fence. More lightning flashed overhead, and the first drops of rain splattered against the windshield. Matt slammed his door shut, walked up to the fence, grabbed a handful of chain link, and pulled himself up the fence.

“Matt, what the hell are you doing?!” Josh looked around fearfully. “We’re gonna get fucking _arrested,_ man!”

Matt glared at him. “You want to win this bet or not? If you’re too chickenshit to do it, you can stay behind, Joshua.”

“C’mon, Josh,” said one of the other boys, “we’ve got your back.”

He gave the boy a wobbly smile and walked forward. “Thanks, Mike.” He walked toward the fence and started climbing.

The last boy shut his door and shook his head. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, “Hey, Matty! You still feeling brave?”

“You’ll see when you’re twenty dollars poorer, Chris!” Matt shouted back.

It took them nearly ten minutes to scale the tall fence, and they nearly peed themselves when they realized the top of the fence was lined with razor wire. Several tears and scratches later, they were on the other side and were walking toward the porch. The wind had picked up, and it whistled through the broken windows and howled through the empty porch.

They waded through waist-high grass, climbed the worn steps and stood before the splintered wooden door. Matt was at the front, Chris and Mike right behind him, and Josh trailed behind them. Matt took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Trick or treat!” they all called.

There was five minutes of silence. One of the boys coughed. The wind picked up and the rain fell in earnest. They glanced back toward the car and shuffled in place.

“I think we did it,” said Matt.

“Good. Let’s get out of here,” said Josh.

They turned to leave, but then Chris threw his arm out. “Did you hear that?”

“It’s just the wind, Chris.” Matt rolled his eyes. “Stop trying to scare me, you already lost the bet.”

“No, I _really_ heard something.”

They all stopped to listen. Over the wind and rain, they could hear something breathing deeply. The ground trembled, and a shadow appeared to their right. Another lightning flash revealed a twelve-foot tall figure with thick fur and long, twisted horns.

“Oh my God,” breathed Josh.

“That is _so_ fake,” snorted Matt. “I mean, _look_ at it.”

The beast lumbered slowly into the yard. A tail lashed behind it while it lifted its arms and beat at its furry body. It chuntered and shook itself.

“I don’t know, Matt,” said Chris, “if it’s fake, it’s really well done.”

One of the beast’s ears flicked, and it turned to look at them. Its eyes were a bright, bloody red. Nostrils flared wide open, and it chuffed loudly. Then it let out a roar, and lightning flashed, glinting off the beast’s yellow fangs.

“I don’t care if it’s fake,” said Mike, “we’ve done the bet. We need to leave.”

“Yeah, let’s – look out!” Josh’s warning came right when the beast charged. For such a slow, heavy creature, it could move surprisingly fast. They dived out of the way just in time; the beast’s fist caved in the wooden stairs where, only seconds before, they had been standing. It roared again, louder this time, and flexed its fist. Long black claws dripped with water and glistened terribly in the dim light.

“Holy _shit!_ ” the boys screamed together. The beast roared again and charged. They scattered like leaves in the wind, and the beast suffered momentary confusion before targeting Josh, who had leaped onto the fence and was climbing up the chain link. With one swipe of its terrible claws it had sliced into Josh’s shirt and flesh. He screamed and fell to the ground. The beast chuffed and reached for him.

Matt pushed himself to his feet and ran for the door. “Hey! Is there anybody in there? We need help!” he shouted.

“Matt, what the fuck are you doing?!” shouted Mike. “Nobody’s in there!”

“Um…I’m coming, Josh!” Chris ran at the beast and jumped at its back. He bounced off and rolled away without doing any harm to the beast. However, it did catch its attention. It turned from Josh and fixed its red eyes on Chris instead. It lowered its head and charged. Chris tore around the back of the house, and the beast failed to corner in time. Its horn hit the roof of the porch, and it toppled to the ground with a yowl.

Matt fell onto his ass and shoved himself away from it. Then, unexpectedly, the door opened. He looked up with a sigh of relief. It died the moment he saw the figure in the doorway.

He was tall and broad shouldered, wore a filthy lab coat, and had bulging black eyes and a huge, toothy grin. In one hand he had a sawn-off shotgun, and in the other, a long syringe filled with yellow liquid. He looked down at Matt and cocked his head.

“You’d better run,” he thundered. His voice was a deep and menacing baritone.

All four boys screamed to high heaven, and ran for the fence. They were so frightened they didn’t even notice that the fence had opened, allowing them to exit without any trouble. They piled into the car and were gone in less than a minute.

* * *

 

Edgar did not go down easy. It took several shotgun blasts before he was weak enough for Ryan to get close enough to stick the needle into his arm. As soon as the syringe had been emptied, the beast was snoring peacefully on the lawn. He sighed and pulled the goggles and facemask off. “All clear!” he shouted.

The light came on in the hallway, and Michael stepped onto the porch. He whistled at the damage the minotaur had done to the porch and ground. “ _Jesus,_ Ryan. Why the fuck did you let him out in the first place?!”

Ryan smirked, but did not answer. “Help me with the big guy, will ya?”

Michael shook his head. “You are _so_ fucking weird.”

* * *

 

The next day was the start of a new story concerning the house on the hill. The four boys told anyone who would listen to them about the red-eyed devil and the skull-faced madman. They showed off their wounds and warned all who listened not to go to the house, lest they too faced the beast with the twisted horns and deadly claws.

And deep within the house itself, a certain mad scientist rested on his laurels, content that his secret would be safe…at least, until next Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has a spooktacular Halloween! :3
> 
> (And yes, the boy's names are lovingly taken from Until Dawn. I love that game. They are, however, in no way related to those characters.)


End file.
